


The Roadtrip Fic

by Galactic_fire



Series: The Roadtrip AU [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, linked universe (fandom)
Genre: Four is trying his best, Humour, Hyrule has a tiny bladder, I spent all day writing a crack fic god help me, Legend is an absolute gremlin, Linked Universe, Modern AU, Poor Wind, Road Trip, Sky is a sleepy boi yet again, Time is the driver, Total crackfic, Twilight sticks his head out the window, Warriors loves Imagine Dragons, Wild is feral, Wild is not to be trusted around windows, Wind is ironically carsick, author loves Imagine Dragons, based on headcannons made up on the LU discord, general road trip shenanigans, it’s probably a minivan actually, nine lads in a massive car, y’all are amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_fire/pseuds/Galactic_fire
Summary: The Links were about to undertake one of the most challenging quests they had ever experienced.An eight hour road trip.Aka:What happens when a group of Discord users get together and share a bunch of wacky headcannons.
Series: The Roadtrip AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594486
Comments: 41
Kudos: 408





	The Roadtrip Fic

“Ok, have we got everything?” Asked Time. 

“We’ve been packing for hours can’t we just leave already?” Legend groaned. 

“Wait! I think I forgot the shampoo!” Sky yelped, running back inside the house. 

The Links were about to undertake one of the most challenging quests they had ever experienced. 

An eight hour road trip. 

At first several of them were passionately against the idea, but when Time told them it was to go on a surprise vacation for Wind’s birthday they couldn’t say no. 

Still though, they’d road tripped before, but eight hours was certainly much longer than they had ever done. 

Time, despite being very much for the idea, was more than a little concerned for the group’s sanity. 

But they were all the best of friends. They were a team. 

It couldn’t be that bad, right? 

“Ok, we DEFINITELY have everything, yes?” Time asked for the millionth time that morning as all the Links were seated and buckled up. 

“Oh my Hylia just DRIVE old man!” Legend growled. 

“Now now Legend don’t be mean” Twilight scolded. 

“That’s easy for you to say, you love these stupid road trips” 

It was true. 

Twilight was an absolute sucker for road trips. He loved being in the passengers seat and watching the world go by. It was relaxing, therapeutic even. 

Wild, on the other hand...

“Ugh. It’s so cramped in here.” The young hero groaned. 

“It’s your fault you have to sit in the middle after what happened last time..” replied Twilight. 

Yes, Wild was rather prone to claustrophobia and didn’t like the feeling of being trapped. So on their last road trip Wild had decided to deal with feeling trapped in the most logical way possible. 

By escaping out the window. 

Luckily they were stopped in traffic and Twilight had been able to leap out of the car and drag him back by the ear. 

After that incident the group concluded that Wild was absolutely feral and not to be trusted near a window or door. 

Also that they needed to stop for fresh air more often. 

“Ok is everyone ready?” Asked Time. 

There was a murmur of agreement from the group. 

Time started up the engine and the car hummed to life. 

Time sighed. 

“Alright. Here we go.”

——-

Only half an hour into their drive and things already seemed to be going downhill. 

They’d taken a wrong turn and had to retrace their steps. Four, who was in charge of the map was doing his best but wasn’t perfect by any means. 

Wild was constantly complaining about being cramped and Legend wouldn’t stop teasing him and making things worse. 

Sky, who knew where all the supplies were packed and who was generally helpful had fallen fast asleep and nobody had the heart to wake him to ask where something was. 

Wind was starting to look pale and much to everyone’s surprise, said he was feeling a little queasy. Despite being the one who had spent countless hours at sea, it seemed the motion in a car didn’t agree with him. 

Warriors was blasting Imagine Dragons and refused to play anything else, claiming he was the DJ. Time wasn’t sure he could stomach eight hours of Radioactive on loop. 

And Hyrule had to pee. Really badly. 

“Hyrule I swear to Hylia it’s been half an hour, you can’t have to go already!” groaned Time. 

“I drank a lot this morning, I’m sorry!” Hyrule whimpered. 

“Ok, alright. We’ll stop at the next gas station.” Time decided. 

“I-I don’t think I can wait til then. I’m bursting!” Hyrule squeaked, wriggling around in the seat. 

Time sighed in frustration. 

“Ok, fine, we’ll pull over then. If anyone else needs to go, now’s your chance.”

Time pulled the car over and Hyrule leapt from the back seat, scurrying off into the woods. 

Everyone else stayed in the car, save for Wild who wanted to stretch his legs. 

They all waited for Hyrule to return, but about five minutes later the group was getting a little anxious. 

“He must be taking a really long piss” Legend pipped up. 

“Yeah, seriously, where is he?” Twi asked, concerned. 

Outside, Wild was still pacing around the roadside. Twilight rolled down the window. 

“Hey Wild, will you go look for Hyrule?” He asked the younger hero. 

“He’s taking an awfully long time..”

Wild nodded and made his way into the forest. 

The forest itself was quite dense and quite dark. It was certainly rather off putting. 

Wild however kept pushing forward, but with no sign of Hyrule he resorted to calling out for the hero. 

“Hyrule?” “Hyyyyruuule?”

“Wild?” A distant voice answered. 

“Hyrule!” 

Wild sprinted to the source of his voice to find the hero perfectly fine, but looking more than a little confused and scared. 

“Hyrule what are you doing back here?” Wild asked. 

“I...got lost..” Hyrule replied, embarrassed. 

Wild facepalmed. 

“Why did you even go this far into the woods?!”

“I’m bladder shy!” Hyrule yelped. “I didn’t want anybody seeing me!”

Wild, who thankfully had a much better sense of direction than his friend, was able to bring the embarrassed Hyrule back to the car in a matter of minutes. 

He sheepishly explained why he’d taken so long to the group, and although he’d received a merciless mocking from Legend and some exasperated looks, they were all glad he was ok. 

Although, Time decided, from now on if Hyrule had to use the bathroom again he’d have to hold it in until a gas station. 

He wasn’t having someone get lost on this trip. 

That wouldn’t be ideal. 

——-

“Legend can you close the window please?” Asked Time about an hour into their drive. 

Legend didn’t respond. He’d brought his Walkman with him to drown out Warriors’ music. And everyone else’s talking...

Wild elbowed him. 

“What the fuck?! What do you want?” Legend yelped in surprise. 

“Language, Legend” groaned Four. 

“Shut the fuck up Four” retorted Legend. 

“Legend, please can you just close that damn window.” Time huffed. 

Legend started at Time in disbelief. 

“What?! You’re cold?! It’s roasting in here!”

“Shhh! You’ll wake Sky!” Twi hissed. 

“If Sky can sleep through Believer at full volume he can sleep through me shouting!” 

“I agree with Legend” Wild interjected. “It’s way too warm in here.”

“I’m cold too though..” said Four. 

“Me too!” Said Hyrule from the back. 

“Nah I’m warm” Warriors weighed in. 

“Mother of Hylia..” Time moaned. “Can one of us agree on a temperature?!”

“I...I’m actually kind’ve warm myself...” Twilight said sheepishly on the passengers side. 

Time gritted his teeth. 

“G-guys...can we keep the window open for a bit..” Wind spoke up. 

“I’m feeling sick..”

Suddenly all eyes were on the youngest hero. 

“Aww Wind, you alright buddy?” Warriors asked next to him, giving him a pat on the shoulder. 

“Sick. Stomach hurts..” Wind whimpered. “I need air..”

“We packed painkillers I’m sure..” said Four. “Why don’t you see can you find them?”

“They won’t help..” Wind sighed. “It’s car sickness.”

“How about you lie down on my lap there?” offered Warriors. “Lying down might help.”

Wordlessly, the Hero of Winds fell on to Warriors lap, curled up in a fetal position. 

Warriors pet the younger hero’s hair in an attempt to make him feel a little bit better. 

Everyone in the car agreed that the window would stay open for the sake of Wind’s upset tummy, much to the dismay of Time, Hyrule and Four. 

“I’m seriously freezing though...” Four shivered. “Is there a blanket somewhere?”

Hyrule snickered. “Well there was a blanket packed away..but..”

Hyrule cleared his throat and Four turned around to see Sky wrapped up in a fluffy blue blanket and sleeping peacefully. 

“He’s asleep though, he doesn’t need it” Four said, although he did feel bad. Sky looked incredibly cozy. 

“Can’t you just take it off him?”

Warriors leaned over to gingerly pull the blanket off the sleeping hero, but as if on cue, Sky turned over in his sleep, hugging the blanket much tighter as he did. 

Four groaned in frustration. 

“Wild, can you give me a hug?” He asked bashfully a minute later, the cold becoming too much for him. 

——-

They continued to drive through some scenic spots. Up past mountains and lakes and deep through the wilderness of Hyrule. 

“Isn’t this lovely?” Twilight spoke out of the blue. 

“What, the fact that Spotify stopped working?” Asked Warriors, who was doing his best to get his music back. 

“No! This, the wilderness. It’s beautiful!” Twi sighed in content. 

“I wish I was out in it instead of in this metal prison” Wild huffed. 

“Oh hush Wild” said Time. “It’s not that bad.”

“You’re right, it’s worse.” Replied Wild. “I miss being comfortable...”

“Hey there’s four of us back here, how do you think we feel?” retorted Warriors. 

“Stop arguing!” Hyrule interjected. “You’ll wake Sky!”

“Oh for the love of Hylia, we’ve already established that Sky isn’t going to wake up unless we crash this car” Legend spoke. 

Suddenly out of nowhere, Twilight started to roll the window down and lifted his head out. 

“Twi what the fuck are you doing?!” Asked Legend. 

Meanwhile the Hero of Hyrule could see him in the back seat. “Oh my god Twi, seriously?!” He laughed. 

Everyone leaned over to get a good look out the window. 

Twilight had his head out the window, mouth open, tongue flapping. Like a dog. 

“Twi, you’re mental.” Legend spoke. 

“If Wolfie was here he’d be doing that too” added Wind. 

Wild let out a snort at that. 

“Wait til he swallows a fly” Time chuckled. 

Twilight thankfully did not swallow a fly and brought his head back inside the car a minute or so later, his hair completely messed up from the wind. 

“You should try that sometime.” He spoke looking back at the other heroes. 

“Whatever dog boy” Legend spoke, putting his headphones back in. 

“You literally won’t let me near the windows” said Wild. 

“Ok no, everyone except Wild should try that” Twilight corrected himself. 

There was a resounding no to that. 

——-

“Are we there yet?” Asked Legend. 

“Oh my Hylia Legend we’ve been driving for three hours we’re only like half way there” Wild growled. 

“Ok ok geez I was joking” Legend replied defensively. “It’s a road trip, somebody had to say it!”

“Hilarious” Wild said sarcastically. 

“Anyone wanna play I spy?” Asked Twilight. 

“Ok, I spy with my little eye, something beginning with B” Legend spoke. 

hmmm. 

“Blanket?” Asked Warriors, pointing at the sleeping Sky. 

“Nope.” 

“...Barf bag?” Said Four, which prompted a groan from Wind. 

“No.”

Everyone was silent for a moment, looking round at what Legend could possibly be referring to. 

“Give up?” Asked Legend. 

Everyone nodded. 

He turned and pointed at Wild. 

“It was B for bastard!” 

Twilight couldn’t help but start cackling. 

“HEY!” Yelled Wild. “Shut your mouth rat boy!” 

“You wanna fight feral boy?!” Legend egged him on. 

“No fighting!” Time yelled. “I swear to Hylia I will turn this car around!”

“Break it up you too!” Shouted Four, pulling Wild away from the sneering Legend. 

“If I see fighting back there I’m putting on my country music.” Twilight warned. 

The entire car went still as a statue. That shut them up. 

“Um...guys. I hate to interrupt, but..” Hyrule spoke, eventually breaking the silence. 

“I need the bathroom again..”

“Again?!” Said a baffled Legend. 

“Yeah I’m fucking starving” added Wild. “Can we stop at a gas station?”

“Four, how far away from a gas station are we, do you think?” Asked Time. 

“Hmmmm” mumbled Four. Looking through the large map. “About half an hour maybe?”

“Ha-half an hour?!” Squeaked Hyrule. His face going pale. 

“Before you ask, we can’t pull over.” Said Time. “We’re on the the highway. You’ll just have to hold it.”

Hyrule gulped. 

“Is there no snacks left?” Asked Wild, who turned to rummage through the supplies. 

“Wild you literally ate all the snacks like an hour ago.” Said Four. “All that’s left is Legend’s energy bars.”

“Legend’s disgusting energy bars” Wild corrected. 

“I think I’ll have one of those actually” Legend grinned, as Warriors did as he was asked and grabbed one in the supplies. 

Legend opened up the plastic wrapping and took a long, drawn out bite. All the while staring Wild in the eye. 

“Mmmmm, this tastes so good” He said, audibly chewing. 

He was teasing him. 

“Fuck off Legend” Wild spat. But Legend smiled slyly as he heard Wild’s stomach rumble. 

“No teasing Legend.” Warned Twilight. 

But to think Legend would listen to anyone was a false hope. 

“Hey Hyrule?” Legend turned around. “Remember that time we visited a waterfall?”

Hyrule’s eyes widened. “Stop it!” He yelled, crossing his legs. 

Legend laughed, not unlike a villain in a Disney movie. 

“Legend, put your headphones back on and shut up. Hyrule, Wild, stop complaining, we’ll be there soon.” Time instructed bluntly. 

The three heroes pouted but did as their leader told them. 

Time sighed. 

He needed an energy drink. 

——-

Twenty five minutes later and Time’s orders had already been broken. 

“How much longer?” Moaned Hyrule. 

“Like five minutes, walnut bladder” Legend replied. 

“Oh sweet Hylia” whimpered Hyrule, practically bouncing on his seat “I’m going to explode...”

“Not in my car you’re not!” Said Time. “We’re nearly there.”

“Yeah. Just don’t think about waterfalls.”

“LEGEND!” Barked at least three voices. 

Wild’s stomach growled again. 

“We better be nearly there, I’m going to pass out if I don’t get food soon..”

“Pass out? Explode? You two are so dramatic..” Warriors sighed. 

“Guys! I see a sign for a gas station!” Twilight interrupted. 

There was a resounding cheer from the whole gang until Twilight stopped them. 

“Ssshhh, shhh guys, Sky.”

“Should we wake him actually?” Asked Four. “He might need food or a bathroom break himself.”

“Leave him be.” Said Time. “If he wakes up later and wants to stop we will.”

Time pulled into the gas station, it’s presence like an oasis in the desert. 

The doors opened and Hyrule made a beeline for the toilet, followed by Wild running inside to the shop and salivating at the thought of some food. 

“You wanna see can we find some medicine that can soothe your stomach?” Asked Warriors to Wind, the younger hero still curled up on his lap. 

“Mmm..yeah...” Wind responded groggily. “I don’t think I want to risk eating anything.”

Warriors frowned. He hated seeing the usually chipper and talkative Wind looking so down in the dumps. Especially while on the way to his surprise birthday vacation of all things. 

“C’mon then bud.” Said Warriors helping him out of the car. 

They all made their way into the shop to see Wild already with a handful of food items in his arms. 

Legend noticed a slushee machine over in the corner of the shop with all sorts of colors and flavors. 

“Oh fuck yes.”

Time went over to get his energy drink and Twilight picked up some beef jerky. 

“Wow old man” Twilight said, eyeing the can of Monster in Time’s hand. “You must be getting tired.”

“How much longer do we have left?” Time asked him. 

“About four-ish hours” replied Twi. 

“Hylia give me strength” groaned the oldest hero. 

“You know I can drive if you want?” Said Twilight. 

“Nah.” Time replied “I don’t want to be in passenger seat babysitting duties.”

“Fair” laughed Twilight. 

The two heroes went up to pay for their food and met Warriors with a can of Pringle’s and some medicine for Wind. Legend was also making his way up to pay with his bizarre concoction of a slushee. 

“Damn.” Exclaimed Twilight. “That’s quite a slushee..”

Time however, couldn’t help but notice something sticking out of the younger hero’s pocket. 

“Legend what’s that?”

Legend’s eyes widened and he stammered a bit until Time went over and pulled out the mystery item. A packet of gummy candies. 

Time blinked in disbelief. 

“Legend, were, were you going to shoplift these?!” 

“Ssshh shut up old man! You’ll get us kicked out!” Legend hissed. 

“Legend what the hell?! YOU’RE going to get us kicked out!” Time growled. “Why on earth would you shoplift these?! Besides, you know full well we can’t have candy in the car, you know Wild gets sugar highs!” 

“Why did you think I was trying to shoplift them?” Legend sighed. 

Time huffed. “Legend I’m very disappointed in you. Go put them back right now.”

“Whatever” Legend sighed, rolling his eyes. 

During all that commotion, nobody paid attention to the Hero of the Wild who left the shop having paid for all his snacks with a little extra something hidden in his pocket. 

Everyone grouped back at the car where Hyrule sat inside looking very relieved and Sky was still sleeping like a baby. 

Everyone packed all their food into the supply bag and went to stretch their legs and or go to the bathroom as Twilight decided the car needed some fuel. 

Wind took his medicine and prayed to Hylia it would work. He wasn’t sure he could stand to be ill for another four hours. 

About five minutes later Twi had finished filling up the car and had paid for the fuel and the gang was on the road again. 

Wild was munching away on his snacks as if he hadn’t eaten for days when he pulled something out of his pocket and looked at Legend with a finger on his lip, urging him to be quiet. 

It was a packet of gummy worms. 

Legend looked at him in surprise and then smiled and winked at him. 

Great minds think alike, he guessed. 

About twenty minutes later Wild was off his shits. 

He sang along loudly and not very well to Warriors’ music and encouraged an uncomfortable Four to join in. 

“Legend, did you give him some of that slushee?” Time asked, looking behind him suspiciously. 

“Fuck no.” Said Legend. “It’s mine, he ain’t having any.” 

“He’s right, I haven’t had any.” Wild confirmed. 

“He’s obviously just excited is all.” Legend smirked slyly at Time. 

Time had his suspicions...

——

They ended up finding themselves back in the countryside of Hyrule as they began to drive through some rocky terrain and the road began to get bumpier. 

By all means, it wasn’t a pleasant drive for anybody, but poor Wind was starting to look greener by the minute. 

The medicine had worked while they were on the highway and finally Wind thought he’d be able to tough out the last four hours of the trip. That was until the road lost it’s smoothness and that nasty bloated feeling started coming back. 

He’d sat up again and Warriors was rubbing his back, meanwhile Hyrule was on standby with several barf bags. 

“Please don’t puke in the car” Four groaned. 

“Trying...” Wind winced. 

“Maybe stop mentioning it” hissed Warriors at the smallest hero. 

“I’m sorry” Four groaned. “I have gag reflexes...” 

“Here” said Hyrule, handing him a barf bag. “Just in case.”

“Oh gross, don’t tell me there’s gonna be a chain reaction” Wild cringed. 

“Not helping!” Wind yelped. 

“Calm down Wind, just focus on your breathing.” Twilight instructed. 

Wind nodded and tried his hardest to breathe in and out, but judging by the way that the youngest hero was shaking, Warriors reckoned the inevitable was bound to happen. 

“Wind..” he spoke. Getting a barf bag off of Hyrule. “If it’s gonna happen, let it happen.” 

Wind looked up pleadingly at the his friend. “I-I d-don’t want to.”

“It’s ok.” Assured Warriors. “Just let it out buddy..”

Wind closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, the poor boy was obviously in a lot of discomfort. Warriors continued to rub his back for him. 

He sat there for a minute and nothing happened until Legend pulled up his headphones, unaware of the previous conversation. 

“Has he barfed yet?”

As if on cue Wind let out a “hurrk” noise gripped on to the bag for dear life. 

It was an awkward few moments in the car after that. 

Warriors and Twilight both spoke words of reassurance to the young hero as he proceeded to puke his guts out into the barf bag. 

Four was fighting with his own gag reflexes due to hearing the host of vomit noises Wind was making. 

Legend simply put his headphones back on, not wanting to deal with the current situation. 

Wild sat in the middle of it all looking throughly miserable. 

When Wind’s stomach was empty his face emerged from the bag, looking pale and with tears streaming from his eyes. 

Warriors got some tissues and helped clean up the poor hero. 

“Do you feel a bit better at least?” Asked Twilight, in any hopes of comforting the young hero. 

“N-no” sniffled Wind and Warriors pulled him into a hug. “You will do in a second buddy. Now that your stomach is empty it’ll be a lot less uncomfortable.”

“Better out than in I always say” said Wild. 

“Was that a fucking Shrek reference?” Warriors groaned. 

“Guys..what do we do with the bag?” interrupted Wind. 

Oh. 

Everyone had forgotten they were in the middle of nowhere with a bag of barf in the car. 

They couldn’t exactly just dump it. 

“Here” said Wild, grabbing the bag off Wind before he even had a chance to question it. 

Wild leaned over Legend’s side of the car and rolled down the window. 

Twilight looked back at him. “Wait! Wild what’re you-“

“YEET”

Without warning, Wild tossed the barf bag out the window, it’s contents splattering out on to the road behind them. 

The was a stunned silence in the group until Warriors spoke. 

“Wild, what the fuck?”

——-

“Five fucking hours of Imagine Dragons” groaned Time as Warriors skipped on to the next song. 

“And that’s a bad thing?” Asked Warriors. 

“War, I like them, but don’t you think five hours of listening is a bit, excessive?” Asked Four. 

“Nah.” Replied Warriors bluntly. 

“I vote we change the music” said Hyrule and there was a murmur of agreement. 

“Hey! I’m the only one here with Spotify premium.” Warriors yelled. “I get to choose the music!”

“War this is torture” Legend groaned, butting into the conversation. “Imagine Dragons are fucking shit.”

“Just keep those headphones on and keep listening to your emo shit then” spat Warriors. 

“I vote we put on Coldplay” said Wild. 

“I could listen to some Coldplay” agreed Hyrule but the others shook their heads. 

“How about Mumford and Sons?” Suggested Twilight. 

“NO!” Yelled Time. “Anything but Mumford and Sons.”

“You all have no taste.” Mumbled Twilight. 

“Queen would be nice..” said Wind. Still feeling a little woozy from his car sickness. 

“No actually!” Interrupted Four. “How about Twenty One Pilots?”

“Ok emo boy” Said Wild. 

“Twenty One Pilots are NOT emo Wild, how many times do I have to tell you!” 

“Oh my god would you motherfuckers SHUT UP!” Warriors yelled. “You know what? Fine! I’ll change the music..”

“To what?” Asked Hyrule. 

“You’ll see.”

Everyone sat hopefully, waiting to see if Warriors would play their preferred band. 

What then came on was a song that everyone knew, not from one of their bands mind you, but something sounded....different.

Nobody really knew what exactly was different until the vocals kicked in and then, in a moment of unified horror, everyone turned to face Warriors. 

“Is this fucking KIDZ BOP?!” Yelled Legend. 

Warriors burst into laughter. 

“Oh my god turn that shit off!” Wild groaned covering his ears. 

“Seriously War?” Wind whined. 

As Warriors was busy cackling he didn’t notice Wild putting his hand down to yank away his phone until it was too late.

“Hey!” Warriors yelled, scrambling to try and get his phone back. 

“And that’s enough of tha-“ Wild was about to turn off the dreadful cacophony until he turned back around to Warriors. 

“Dude, your phone just ran out of charge...”

“Oh..” said Warriors blankly. “I wasn’t even paying attention..”

“Well that solves the music problem at least..” said Time. 

“Silence...great” Wild made another sarcastic comment. 

“Hey, I mean, if Sky was awake he’d want to listen to K-pop, it’s better than that right?” Said Hyrule. 

They all nodded in agreement. 

——-

An hour went by with nothing in particular of interest happening. 

The sun had set by now and night had fallen. 

Wind, who was finally feeling just a small bit better and fallen asleep leaning on Warriors, and next to him Hyrule had also decided to use the hero as a makeshift pillow. 

Warriors certainly felt like he couldn’t move a muscle surrounded by three sleeping Links. 

In the middle row Four sat listening to an audiobook, Wild was struggling not to fall asleep himself and Legend still had his headphones in. 

Everyone who was awake was starting to get hungry, the group had just been stopping here and there for snacks. They hadn’t had a proper dinner yet. 

They were starting to drive around the outskirts of a city when Time saw an all too familiar glowing yellow sign. 

Time was tired. Time was hungry. Everyone else was tired. Everyone else was hungry. 

“Fuck it. Let’s get McDonald’s” 

Wind shot up from his seat, scaring the living daylights out of Warriors. 

“McDonald’s?!”

“Oh that woke you up” giggled Twilight. 

“Chicken nuggets!” Wind exclaimed. “I’m STARVING.”

“Good to see you’ve got your appetite back” said Time. 

Time went round to the car park and stopped the car. The Links, now all wide awake and excited for some food got out. 

All except for one. 

They all argued over who would wake Sky. He’d been sleeping like a baby the whole trip and they all agreed he needed to be woken up for food at this point. But nobody wanted to actually wake him. The hero was known for being notoriously grumpy when he was woken up. 

Eventually Four sighed in frustration and offered to wake him. 

“Sky?” He spoke softly as he shook the hero’s shoulder. “Sky, wake up.” 

“Mmnnf” Sky mumbled incoherently, finally waking. “Fff-five more minutes...”

“Sky you’ve been asleep for six and a half hours” Four stated. 

Sky responded with another incoherent grumble and turned over. 

“We’re getting McDonald’s Sky” 

Sky turned around and started Four straight in the eyes. 

“McDonald’s you say?”

After going and eating an inconceivable amount of chicken nuggets, the group was on the road again. 

“Seriously Sky, how the fuck are you able to sleep for six hours and not wake up to any of us arguing?” Said Legend, baffled at the now awake hero. 

“I don’t know to be honest” replied Sky. “I’ve always been a heavy sleeper..”

“Unbelievable” Legend sighed. “You didn’t even wake up at Wind barfing his guts out right next to you.”

Sky looked at the youngest hero sitting beside him. “Aww Wind, you were sick?”

“You missed a lot” groaned Wind. 

——-

“I’m going to cry if I have to stay in this car for much longer” said Wild. 

They had half an hour to go. 

“You’ll be ok Wild” Sky assured. “Just thirty minutes.” 

“That’s easy for you to say!” Wild retorted. “I wasn’t the one asleep for six hours!”

“Guuuys” Time groaned. “I’m actually exhausted right now. Can you all please not argue?”

“Um, Time. I hate to bring this up, but I think we took another wrong turn..” Four mumbled. 

Wild started to cry. 

——- 

Eight hours. 

Eights hours of being stuck inside a metal box with nine unruly children. 

“I think we’re here!” Said Twilight, pointing at the building they were approaching. 

“Yes, YES that’s the hotel!” Time yelled. “Thank you Hylia!!”

The entire car began to whoop and clap. Their happiness now outweighing their tiredness. 

“We’re never doing that again.” Wild said with a shaky breath. 

“Except on the way back” said Hyrule. 

“DON’T” Wild glared at him. 

“Come on, I’ll need help with the bags everyone” said Time, opening the car door and giving his legs a good stretch. 

“I’ll go check us in” said Twilight. 

“Um guys, where exactly are we anyway?” Said Wind, rubbing his eyes. 

Everyone looked at the youngest hero. 

Oh. They’d forgotten to tell him. 

“Wind, y’know we said this was a business trip?” Said Sky, deciding he should be the one to tell him. 

“It’s not. We’re spending a week at a beach resort. Happy Birthday!”

Wind’s eyes lit up. “No way?! Are you guys serious?!”

Everyone in the car smiled as the little hero bounced around giddily and leaned forward to give everyone a hug. 

Perhaps this trip wasn’t so bad at all..

“So Wind...” said Time. “Was the trip worth it?” 

Wind looked up at the older hero in the drivers seat. 

“Nope.”

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to the LU discord!! 
> 
> This was an absolute blast to write and headcannon


End file.
